


Think It Through

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean just manages to stop Sam in time!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Think It Through

Whistling, Dean sauntered into the bathroom…only to stop dead in the doorway, his expression morphing into horror as he took in the scene.

‘Sam! Stop!’ he yelled, but his brother turned wide eyes on him, the hazel irises glinting with firm determination.  
‘No. Dean. I’ve finally worked up the courage to do what I must. It’s taken me twenty-five years to realize that dad was right.’

‘Dude, ‘ Dean rebutted smoothly. ‘Twenty-five years is a long time, so I’m guessing you can give it another day, huh? Come on, Sammy. You really don’t want to do this.’  
‘We might live in each other’s pockets, Dean but my body is still my own and I can treat it as I want.’

Faster than a striking cobra Dean darted forward, grabbing his brother’s wrist, stopping the desecration which Sam was about to inflict on himself.  
With his free hand, Dean bunched up the front of Sam’s shirt, pulling him close.

‘Do you love me, Sammy?’  
‘You know I do.’

‘Then in the name of that love don’t do this.’  
‘Would you love me less if I did,’ Sam huffed in exasperation.

‘No, but that’s not the point. I don’t want you to mutilate yourself. Destroy even a tiny part of what makes you…you!’

Dean released Sam’s wrist and ran his hand through Sam’s hair before gathering it up in a ponytail.

‘Your body might belong to you, but every strand of hair is mine and you don’t get to cut it unless you put in a written request in triple copy which I'll irrevocably reject!’ Dean declared. ‘So drop those scissors. Fuglies know by now not to grab you by the hair, not if they don’t want me to kill them slowly and painfully, instead of by a quick decapitation or silver bullet to the heart.’

Sam couldn’t help but smile, ‘I doubt anyone else has ever made such an unusual declaration of love.’  
‘That’s why we’re special Sammy, ‘ Dean winked, yanking at Sam’s bunched plaid to pull his head down, searching out his mouth, his passionate kiss a demonstration to his baby brother of just how much he loved him.

‘Now let’s go and discuss how you’re never going to cut your hair…ever.’


End file.
